The present invention relates to pallets and, more particularly, to a pallet system for supporting and transporting cargo on a cargo carrier.
Cargo carriers, especially aircraft cargo carriers, typically transport cargo on transport flat racks, container roll in/out platforms and ISO container loads. However, such devices need to be placed on standard pallets known as a 463L pallet. Such 463L pallets, with their respective cargo loads, are then handled by material handling equipment such as a K-loader for loading and unloading an aircraft. The aircraft typically have a plurality of rollers which facilitate movement of the pallets in and out of the aircraft. The aircraft are also provided with at least a pair of retaining rails mounted typically along the longitudinal length of the fuselage of the aircraft. The retaining rails engage the 463L pallets to secure the pallets in a given location in the fuselage. Such retention is critical to stability of the aircraft in flight as well as in balancing the cargo loads on the pallets.
Cargo transport aircraft or other cargo carriers typically vary in width. For instance, a military transport such as a C-130 aircraft accommodates one row of pallets having a width of approximately 108 inches. A military cargo aircraft such as a C-17 can handle two rows of pallets having width of approximately of 88 inches or alternatively one row of pallets having width of approximately 108 inches. Other cargo carriers, such as trucks and water craft may accommodate pallets of different widths. Existing pallet systems for use with cargo carriers typically are provided in a single width, for example, 463L type pallets can be 88 inches or 108 inches wide, which limits their use to a particular type of cargo carrier or aircraft.
Thus, there is a need for a pallet system for supporting and transporting cargo on a cargo carrier wherein the distance between the outer edges of the pallet are infinitely adjustable. There is further a need for a pallet system where the distance between the outer edges is 88 inches at a first position and 108 inches at a second position. There is an additional need for a pallet system for supporting and transporting cargo in which two or more pallet members can be coupled together to accommodate a given cargo load.